Life After Dying
by petnurser
Summary: 10Rose reunion. Will get sweet and shippy later. Twelve years after being torn apart, will they meet again and will they both feel the same for each other?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As you well know, Rose Tyler, The Doctor, their families, friends and enemies are owned by the BBC and not me

This is another of those reunion fics

Rating R for sexual situations (nothing too graphic)

This is not connected with anything else I have posted... in my sickingly sweet shipper world, Doomsday happened differently and Rose and the Doctor are still together and were never torn apart.

The first chapter is a lot of background. I wrote this in the first person and is entirely in Rose's perspective.

Living After Dying

My name is Rose Marion Tyler. I have already told you of the story of how I died. This is the story of how I lived.

After the Doctor and I said goodbye in Norway, I spent about six months staring at walls. Torchwood was not only my job, it was my sanctuary. I would take my lunch to the Ghost-shift Room and stare at the stark white walls for hours. Mum and Dad really feared that I had gone mad. I hoped above all hope that he would return to me or I would find a way to him. When I was not being morose, I threw myself into my work analyzing alien artifacts and looking for cracks in reality. I would be lying if I said that I enjoyed those days.

Six months after goodbye, I snapped out of my gloom. My love had once told me to have a fantastic life for him and that is what I set out to do. I turned in my resignation to Torchwood that very day.

The first step was getting my A-levels. Granted, it was a lot of work, but the work was easy. My A-levels were earned quickly.

Applying to university got a bit tricky. For my application essay, I wrote about traveling with a friend. So far, so good. I did have to go to places like Barcelona, the city, not the planet, Australia, not Woman Wept, and North America instead of Raxacoracofalapatorius. My application was accepted without question and without an application interview being requested. The Tyler name was important here.

All the while, Mickey was on the side-lines. Offering me support and holding my hand. He even tried to get me to marry him. I politely refused all proposals. He and Jake were best mates. I suspect that they were more, but I have no proof to this day. I think that marriage to any woman would have left Mickey very unhappy.

Classes at uni were difficult, more difficult than I expected. More than once, I caught myself wishing for the Doctor; he could explain this for me so that I would understand. I sought assistance from my peers and professors and got through. Four years after starting, I graduated with a degree in genetics.

I began teaching biology at an East End secondary school. I found a flat of my own and found I was more comfortable living alone. I had changed since moving here and needed my privacy. Being with young people every day kept me busy. However, there wasn't a day that I didn't think of or miss my love.

I did miss the Doctor, but I didn't pine away for him. I dated and took the occasional lover. No one lasted for long. David, my last boyfriend, told me that I was never there, with him, but always seemed far away. He left me at the door to my flat one night with a kiss and a request to call when I finally got over "him". The real problem was that "he" set a standard for me that no one could meet.

Toward the end of my first year teaching, I decided to continue my education. I applied and got accepted to this universe's version of Cambridge University. I even was allowed to design my own course of study; PhD work in exobiology. If I could successfully defend a thesis, I would be the first person to have this degree. I taught by day and studied and researched at night. As time went on, it seemed that I needed less and less sleep than I needed previously. Everyone thought that it was because I was excited to be doing what I was. Don't get me wrong, I was. But as I learned much later, there was a lot more to it.

At the age of thirty, I walked across the stage and accepted my PhD. My advisors felt that my thesis was intriguing to say the least: The Possibility of Alien Life: a Biologist's Perspective.

I wrote of the Forests of Cheem, The Face of Boe, the cat people of New Earth and the Raxacoracofalapatorians. I knew that they existed in my old universe, I had met them all. From a scientific perspective, I proved that they could exist. My published thesis became a bestseller and was translated into 35 languages. It became required reading at Torchwood and in many philosophy and science classes. As I walked across the stage to receive my PhD, I wished my Doctor were there. I'm sure he would have been proud. But, despite all the work I put into it, I knew that it was trite and simple compared to his knowledge. Still, I had earned the title Doctor. Doctor Rose M. Tyler, Alien Expert.

My newly earned credentials opened many doors for me. Torchwood wanted me back; sci-fi conventions invited me to speak as well as schools of all types. My secondary school wanted to keep me on staff. I wasn't sure what to do.

Upon the advice of my family, I decided to stay teaching. I loved teaching more than any job I had in the past. Torchwood offered me a position as an on-call consultant as I didn't want to go back full-time. With the stipulation that it wouldn't interfere with my teaching duties, I accepted.

Torchwood called me when their staff experts were stumped. A Sycorax skull, a Slitheen claw, a piece of Dalek casing; all of these were more than enough to make my mobile ring at all hours of the day or night. By now, I was sleeping only 3-4 hours a night and looked no older than 25.

Very early one Sunday morning, I was grading my student's work in anticipation of the end of the school year. I had two days to submit term grades and wanted to finish that day. The sound of my Torchwood issued mobile phone surprised me. I knew there were no invasions going on. There were no new artifacts in the labs that were unknown. I answered it curious to learn what was going on.

The voice on the other end simply said, "We have something for you to look at." The caller then hung up.

I quickly dressed and made my way to Canary Wharf, Torchwood headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I arrived at Torchwood Tower, I was handed a file without fanfare or a briefing. All I thought of as I walked to my office was the timing of this. End of the year was in two days! All of my student's marks for last term and the year as a whole had to be in by Tuesday morning and I was here sorting out a piece of alien junk that probably could have waited at least until tomorrow. I poured a cup of coffee from the pot in the lunchroom and walked to my office with the file I was handed under my arm.

When I sat down, I opened the file. It was dated late the previous night.

Title/Name: Unknown

Gender: Male

Height: 185.4 cm

Weight: 81.8 Kg

Age: Unknown; appears to about 35 years of age

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Distinguishing marks: Mole between shoulder blades, freckles

"Subject was found emerging from a blue police box of the type that were common in the 1950's and 1960's. CCTV recorded said box apparently materializing out of nowhere and from nothing. Subject was apprehended by Torchwood's emergency response team outside the aforementioned police box.

"Subject's clothing consisted of a navy blue pinstriped suit, white dress shirt, red tie, dirty cream-coloured high-top trainers and a long, brown overcoat. Once removed, clothing was found to be of mostly unknown fabrics. Pocket contents appear to be extensive, but have not been analyzed at this time. Subject carried no apparent weapons.

"Physical exam of the subject revealed standard humanoid shape and external characteristics. Subject has a binary cardiovascular system.

"Subject will not answer any questions and insists on speaking with Rose Tyler. (Dr. Tyler)

"Subject does not appear to be affected by mild sensory deprivation.

"Subject has invoked 'The Shadow Proclamation' regarding the treatment of prisoners but will not explain what it is.

Plan: Consult with Dr. Rose Tyler

Request that Dr. Tyler interrogate subject.

Coffee long forgotten, I dropped the file on the desk and dared to hope.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Same as before; not mine

I felt the first sensation of hope that I had felt in almost twelve years. I had not seen or heard from the Doctor since that day on a cold Norway beach. He said that it was impossible, but still I allowed myself to hope. Questions ran through my mind like a wildfire. What this him? Was this a Doctor from this universe? If he was from this universe, how did he know my name? If he was my Doctor, how did he get there? Is the TARDIS OK? Can we return to the proper universe? Will he still want me? Hopefully, all would be answered soon.

I arranged for the guards to bring him to a conference room and waited there. I didn't want to meet him again after twelve years in a cold, stark interrogation room. The conference room was warmer and much nicer.

I heard the shackles rattle before I heard the footsteps. As the prisoner and the guards walked or shuffled into the conference room, I quickly saw that it was him, my Doctor. My temper rose. I angrily ordered the guards to remove the restraints. Then I said, "Leave us." The guards reluctantly left me with the mysterious alien stranger. To me, however, not mysterious and definitely not a stranger.

We embraced as if we would never let go. I only found the voice for one word, "How?"

He pushed me away to arm's length and said, "First things first; Rose Tyler, I love you."

"I love you, too."

We held each other for what seemed like an eternity. The only words exchanged were words of love and affection. It was all I could do to stop myself from pinching my arm to make sure this wasn't a dream.

When we finally did let go of each other, we sat on the small sofa in the room. I asked again, "How?"

"I looked for a large enough hole for a year without stopping, I hardly ate or slept. Then I got a new companion. Her name was Martha. You would have liked her." He started.

I felt a tug of jealousy but swallowed it quickly. "What happened to her?" I asked tentatively, hoping that she wasn't dead.

"She's home now. Told me that she couldn't compete with a ghost anymore. Anyway, she slowed me down, forced me to eat and rest. Adventures were fun again, but empty without you. Well, as always, we ended up in Cardiff to refuel on the rift and guess who we met up with….. Jack! Turns out that he is the head of Torchwood 3." 

I felt myself go cold. Torchwood was responsible for so much pain in our lives. How could Jack be working for them? My Torchwood was different; peaceful, inquiring. That Torchwood was dangerous. The Doctor must have sensed these thoughts running through my head. "Rose, that Torchwood has changed. They are no longer the organization they once were. They are more interested in first contact than elimination of alien species now."

I accepted what he said without comment, not fully believing it. "I thought that Jack was dead."

"Yeah, well, apparently you fixed that back on the Game Station. Anyway, He mentioned that things kept coming through the rift. So the three of us, Jack, TARDIS and me, figured out a way to get through to this universe safely using the rift. It took us three years, one month, fourteen days, 2 hours, 4 minutes and 57 seconds, but the TARDIS and I got through. And look at you, working for Torchwood! How long has it been for you? You look great, haven't changed a bit!! Your mum has that baby yet? How is Ricky-boy? Oh, I can't wait to see him!"

"DOCTOR! Slow down!" I chuckled lightly; he still had quite the gob. I began my story as soon as he was quiet.

I told him that it was twelve years next month that we were here. He looked impressed when I told him of my teaching career and earning my PhD. I told him that my brother was eleven years old and was followed by twin girls the following year. I spoke about how Mickey kept trying to get me to marry him and what I suspected his relationship with Jake was and how happy they seemed together so I didn't understand Mickey's insistence that we marry.

I then told him of the day that a piece of alien tech exploded killing 5 people; Mickey and Jake among them. I spoke of the day we buried my best mates in this universe along side each other on a cold rainy day. I sobbed in his arms then, remembering our friends.

He held me there, rubbing my back and softly saying, "I'm sorry, Rose. I am so, so sorry. I wanted to thank him." I must have looked puzzled. "For taking care of my love." He kissed me then, soft, almost chaste. The feelings awakened in me, however, were far from chaste.

"Doctor, let's get out of here. My flat is really close; I walked here. You must be hungry tired. I can fix some lunch and you can rest…"

"Lead on, my love!" The manic grin that I missed so much was back in my life.

I called to the guard to get the necessary paperwork to release the prisoner in my care. I also told them to bring his clothes and other personal effects. The guards looked confused, but complied with my orders.

Once he had changed out of that ugly prison jumpsuit and into his own clothes, I looked him up and down. "You look great! That suit really looks good on you."

"And you, Dr. Tyler, don't look like you've aged a day. What's with all the black? Black trousers, black jacket, maroon blouse, black shoes. Channeling the past a bit, are we?"

"Well, it looked good on you." I replied, tongue between my teeth. Then more seriously, "I missed you."

He swept me into another tight embrace and said, "Me too, Rose, me too."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The BBC owns more than I will ever think of owning….. Including Doctor Who.

It was almost afternoon by the time all the paperwork was sorted. We walked hand in hand to my flat, talking and laughing. I didn't let go of his hand for fear that he would disappear. It still didn't seem real to me.

Once we stepped into my flat and locked the door, he gently pushed me against the door and kissed me like I had never been kissed before. His mouth, tongue and hands were all over me. This was anything but chaste. I could feel passion, longing, fear and love flowing from him like waves on a shore. I responded with all I was feeling, too. I loved him, I wanted him, and I was afraid of the future as well. I realized then that this, and he, was very real and did my heart soar!

Eventually, we had to breathe. Between the pants, I could only say one word, "Bedroom." I took his hand and lead him to the one bedroom in the flat.

There was much unsaid in the flat that Sunday afternoon. We let our bodies show each other how we felt. Bedroom, sitting room, shower, kitchen after lunch. It didn't matter, we were together and still in love.

Around six PM, my phone rang. It was my Mum. "Rose, I thought that you were coming over for tea?"

"Sorry, Mum. I got busy and forgot. Can I bring a friend with me?" I must have really looked silly; standing in my sitting room completely naked talking to my Mum while the Doctor, equally naked, nibbled my neck. It was all I could do to keep my control while on the phone!

"No problem, Love. I'll set an extra place. See you soon."

I turned to the Doctor, my Doctor and asked him, "Are you ready to face my mother?"

Rubbing his cheek in anticipation he sighed, "Better to get it over with."

We dressed quickly as we were late to Mum and Dad's as it was. Tea with Jackie Tyler could be frightening enough. The Doctor had additional worries. First, he had been out of our lives for twelve years. Second, I can't imagine that it is fun for any bloke to be face to face with the mother of the woman that you have been intimate with all afternoon. Third, he had been on the receiving end of one of Mum's famous slaps and I doubt that he felt like repeating it! Then there was the possibility, however remote, that she might kill him. The Doctor would regenerate, but he (and me) liked this body and did not want to change any time soon. So, we were both nervous facing Mum.

When we got to Mum and Dad's, there was a huge smile across her face. She drew the Doctor into a heartfelt hug and started crying, "You came back. You came back for her. You came back!"

Abruptly, Mum pulled out of their embrace. Her hand lightly cupped the Doctor's cheek and I watched him brace himself for the slap that never came. Mum felt it too. "You came back. You don't deserve a slap. Just don't leave Rose alone again or I will hunt you down wherever, whenever you are and slap you a good one."

He looked at me with his beautiful grin and I just melted. I couldn't wait to get him alone again.

Supper went well. The Doctor caught up with Mum and Dad. My brother was very reserved, not willing to trust this stranger that his sister brought home. My sisters were giggling throughout our meal and later told me how cute he was.

After we had all eaten, Mum asked me for help with desert and the tea. She asked me right as the kitchen door swung closed, "When are you leaving?"

"Mum, I'm not sure I am and, besides, he hasn't asked me yet."

"Haven't you talked all day at all?"

"Well…..." I could feel the blush crawl up my face. "We haven't taken much time to talk, Mum."

"Rose, that man loves you. I have watched you love him for fourteen years. He just said he worked for three years solid to get back to you. Don't blow this, sweetheart."

"But what about the kids? How will you tell them that their sister took off into another dimension with a strange man in a big blue box? What about my jobs?"

Mum was reassuring, "Rose, the kids will understand eventually. School is over in two days; resign. Torchwood will find another alien expert." Mum kept going. "I know you have changed. I know you took your own flat to try to hide those changes. Sweetheart, you are 32 years old and don't look a day over 20. You have gotten injuries that probably should have killed you but all you needed was a plaster and some paracetamol and you were fine. When did you need a full night's sleep last? You have changed – you're more like him now. When he asks, and he will, go. We'll be fine. If you do say no, well, let's just say that I'll be afraid for you."

"Do you think that I would really top myself?" I couldn't believe what Mum was saying; it was all true. I didn't think that she noticed.

"We were concerned, love, until you snapped out of it one day all those years ago. Then we couldn't stop you. You were driven; A-levels, degrees, work. I think that another separation would kill you, literally."

I chuckled to myself. "It probably would, Mum." Then it dawned on me, "How did you know the Doctor was here, anyway?"

"Your dad. Torchwood called him first." She hugged me then. "Don't give up your chance at happiness because of us, sweetheart."

"I won't, Mum. Don't worry, I won't"

Back at the table we ate desert and drank our tea. The Doctor relived the story of the Sycorax invasion when Jackie Tyler's tea saved the parallel Earth that Christmas. It was warm and very peaceful in the house.

Abruptly, the Doctor stood up, turned to me with his hand out and said, "Rose, do you fancy a walk in the garden." My brother glared at him, my sisters giggled.

Anxious to be alone with him again I replied that I would like a walk.

We walked in the garden in the dusk until we came to an arbor of roses in full bloom. We sat facing each other on the bench that was there. When he spoke, he sounded nervous. "Rose, I can't give you a stable home, a stable job. I can't promise you children. I want a family with you, but we may not be genetically compatible, being an exobiologist/geneticist you probably know that already. I can't promise that we can return to visit your family ever again. What I can offer you, for as long as you live is adventure, travel and love. I love you, Rose. I want to spend the rest of your life with you. Unfortunately, I can't keep the bridge between universes open forever and for me to stay here could destabilize both universes. I know I shouldn't rush a decision like this, but it can't wait."

"Oh, Doctor. My decision was made from the moment you took my hand and said, 'Run'. How long do we have before it all becomes dangerous so I can wrap up my affairs?"

"Four to five more days tops. After that, it all starts to go pear shaped."

"Give me three. I need to turn grades in and resign from my jobs. I will go with you. Will Wednesday be OK?"

I will never forget the look on his face. Relief washed over his features. He let go of a breath that I am sure he didn't know he was holding. Then his lips met mine.

I don't know how long we kissed, but it was completely dark when Dad came out to see if we were OK. We were never better.

Once Dad left us, The Doctor stood up, offered his hand to me and we walked back to the house to tell the family of our decision. There were a lot of unknowns in our future, but we would face them together.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I were so lucky to own the Doctor and Rose, the Doctor wouldn't not be missing his Rose and I would not have to work.

A/N: What started as an idea, an impression of an undying love regardless of the circumstances, has taken on a life of its own. I honestly would not expect for Rose to lose herself to grief and loneliness, but after mourning, soar with the eagles (or zeppelins, if you will). I also expect that there will always remain a Rose shaped hole in the Doctor's hearts and a Doctor shaped hole in Rose's heart. They may move on, but are only complete when together.

I thank all of you that have read my ramblings and a special thanks to all those that have reviewed.

I apologize for the length of time it took me to post this chapter. Thank you for your patience.

As you could probably tell, I am an American and I am really sorry if I make a mockery, however unintentional, of British slang and "turn of phrase".

**Chapter 5**

I knew that I had a lot of work ahead of me, marks to figure, my flat needed cleaning and resignation letters needed to be written. Of course, my alien lover nibbling my neck and whining, "Rose, I want you!" over and over certainly didn't make my job any easier. I finally set him to figure my student marks. I gave him strict instructions and set to write my resignation letters.

Those letters were harder to write than I thought. I realized that I would probably never step foot in a classroom again. Aliens, I would be around them for the rest of my life. I would really miss my students and teaching. I knew that I was closing a window, but I was opening a set of double doors. I would miss the life I built, but if I didn't join him, my love, I would regret it forever. He finished the grade calculations at about the same time I signed my Torchwood resignation. I then allowed myself to give in to the Doctor's affection.

In the morning, I spoke with my headmaster and explained that I was leaving. I didn't tell him that I was leaving to go to another universe and travel through time and space with a Gallifreyan Time Lord that was old enough to be my grandfather many times over. I just told him that an opportunity arose to work elsewhere and it was too good to pass up. I don't think that he quite believed me. He knew of my association with Torchwood and had read my thesis on alien life. He suspected much, but knew so little of the life I was returning to. I liked it that way. My students pressed me for details and I told them half truths, but I told no lies. Some of my students were happy for me, some could care less, some were ecstatic I was leaving. I found many small gifts and a bouquet of flowers on my desk Tuesday morning. I left the school that day, my last day teaching, with tears in my eyes, a few personal possessions from my desk and no regrets.

The Doctor comforted me that afternoon and asked me what he could do to make this any easier. I kissed him soundly and let it progress from there. I could not find the words then to tell him that all I needed was him, beside me, inside me, and it would be alright.

Wednesday morning we woke and wrapped up my ties to this universe. I know he was getting anxious to get back, but he had agreed to a farewell dinner at Mum and Dad's at 5:00 PM; early so we could leave early in the evening.

I cleaned my flat, packed my clothes and other things I wanted to take. I arranged for my last paycheques to go to Mum and Dad. I decided that anything academic was useless to me back home. But I brought the computer drive that held my thesis and the two hard copies that I had. I wanted to give one to Jack if I ever saw him again.

My bank accounts were closed and the money in them converted to gold and silver jewelry. Jewelry was easy to sell on many planets and universal in appeal, according to my Doctor.

At last it was time to leave. I looked around my flat; Mum and Dad were keeping it for us if we could return. I knew I would see it again, call it a feeling, but would never live in it again.

The TARDIS was at the Tyler Estate, having been moved there on Monday so we drove my car. I would miss my Skoda, but my brother would get more use out of it than I would in a parallel universe.

We arrived at the Estate. It was time for dinner and goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

The disclaimer hasn't changed; never owned it, never will

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. I promise the epilogue won't take so long. Thank you for sticking with this so far!

Dinner was a subdued affair. Emotions were high and somber. The food was good, but it all tasted like sawdust in my mouth. In a short period of time I was leaving my family and may never see them again. Mum wiped her eyes with her napkin every time she looked at me, my sisters cried and my brother glared. If only I could make them understand that this universe, this house wasn't home. Home was a blue box that was bigger on the inside and traveled through time and space.

After desert (a beautiful chocolate/banana cake with eatable ball bearings), Dad stood up and offered a toast.

"Rose, I missed your early years, the struggles that you had, the joy you experienced and I missed the chance to watch you grow into the wonderful woman that you are now. I stand here to say goodbye to a woman that I am so proud to call my daughter. Doctor, I am not going to tell you to take care of her. Rose has proven time and time again that she can take care of herself. I will ask you to do everything in your power to keep our Rose happy, keep her from getting lonely and never stop loving her."

We raised our glasses as I discretely wiped the tears from my eyes. The Doctor found my knee under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze, assuring me that he would fill Dad's request to the best of his ability. Aloud he said, "I will, Pete. I will."

Leaving was the hardest thing I have ever done. Dad hugged both the Doctor and me. I heard Dad whisper in my love's ear. "Just love her; she can take care of herself." I could hardly see for all the tears in my eyes. Dad then hugged me. "I wouldn't have missed these years for the anything, Rose. Be happy."

I couldn't really speak, but managed to choke out a thank you as I held my dad with all my strength.

Words failed me again as I hugged my brother and sisters next. My brother looked as if he could kill the Doctor and my sisters looked terribly sad. I hoped that we would be able to return occasionally to visit. I know I would miss them all so much. I hoped that they had and understood a love as deep as ours someday.

I could hear the Doctor saying his goodbyes to Mum as I held my siblings in a group hug. I didn't hear their whole exchange, but I did hear the Doctor's words. "Jackie, I can promise you that Rose will never want for anything. I can't promise you that she will never be sad but I do promise you that she will know how much I love her every day of our lives together. I promise that I will try to find a way to bring her back to see you."

My own goodbye to Mum was silent, tears streaming down both our faces as we held each other like we would never see each other again. For all we knew at that moment, we wouldn't.

Goodbyes over, together we walked to the TARDIS hand-in-hand. I pulled out my key, unused for all these years and unlocked the door. I felt her happiness and his love; I was home. At long last, I was home.


	7. Chapter 7

Life After Dying: Epilogue

This is where I finish my story. Thank you to all who have read this and reviewed, or even just read.

Disclaimer: I could never own this…..If I did the story may have been like this, but they would probably never have been separated in the first place.

**Ten years later**

The Doctor and I have been back together for ten years now. Our life hasn't always been perfect. We argue and disagree on occasion and I guess that aspect makes us like any other couple in the universe.

Absorbing the Time Vortex all those years ago has changed me. I now have a respiratory bypass system, incredible stamina, I sleep very little and I have borne two children and there is one on the way. Without changes in each of my cells at the genetic level in each of my cells, it would have been next to impossible to bear the Doctor's children. My DNA has been slowly rewritten; I am now genetically Gallifreyan. I look the same as I did twenty years ago, I haven't aged. We do not know if I can regenerate and I am in no hurry to find out.

The children are growing normally for Gallifreyan children. Their father teaches them moths, the Gallifreyan language, physics and history; all in line with the curriculum of the Prydonian Academy. I teach them English, literature, life science and ethics. Our son, daughter and unborn child are the first of a new generation of a revived race; the Gallifreyans and Time Lords.

The Doctor hasn't changed. He hasn't regenerated since we fought the Daleks so long ago. Every day we laugh and reaffirm our love for each other. We exchanged personal vows not long after returning to this universe. Without witnesses our marriage is not legal on many planets, Earth included. However, we decided many years ago that we didn't need an elaborate ceremony or writing on paper to be committed to each other like we are.

Mum and Dad have gotten to know their grandchildren. We have been able to return at least once a year to "Pete's World". We aim for Christmas, but we do the best we can. My brother and sisters now understand my leaving and dote on their niece and nephew.

Jack is back in our lives, too. Occasionally he does come with us traveling, but as the head of Torchwood three he doesn't take a lot of time off. He thought my thesis was thought provoking and keeps his copy on his desk; high praise indeed! Our children call him Uncle Jack and he is responsible for giving us the time alone to conceive child number three!

The Doctor and I don't know how long we have together, although it should be a long time. Regardless, we have met death straight on and triumphed. Life after dying couldn't be better!


End file.
